Flapper
The Flapper is a line of Badnik created by Dr. Eggman to serve as flying robot forces in his efforts to conquer the world. History Spying on Sonic After Sonic the Hedgehog managed to defeat Dr.Eggman in their previous encounter, the doctor disappeared. However, his robot forces remained and continued to attack without a leader. Among these robots was at least one Flapper. Eventually, the Flapper came under the control of Neo Metal Sonic, who made it and their fellow Badniks more cohesive. (StH: #1, #7) In one of the towns where a group of these Badniks appeared, Sonic showed up to help fend off the attack. Sonic and Tails worked together to defeat the Badniks. After Sonic left the town to save some other towns, unbeknownst to him and Tails, a Flapper watched Sonic travel away from the town, which had someone watching the visual feedback and planning their next moves. (StH: #1) Sonic arrived at another town and teamed up with Amy Rose to defeart the Badniks that had showed up there. After Sonic left the town, the same Flapper that watched him earlier looked on as the same mysterious figure saw the events with his two Badnik lackeys - Orbot and Cubot - at his side. Frustrated that Sonic was deviating from his projected path, the figure was reassured by Orbot that Sonic was charging headlong into danger in the form of the skunk brothers Rough and Tumble. (StH: #2) When Sonic arrived at Barricade Town, he met up with Knuckles the Echidna, who had stopped at least one Death Egg Robot sentinel outside the town. The two then liberated the town from Rough and Tumble. During the celebration, the same Flapper that watched Sonic earlier once again looked on from afar as the same mysterious figure watched on, realizing that Knuckles being on the surface, meant that the Master Emerald was unguarded on Angel Island. (StH: #3) When Espio the Chameleon lead Sonic to Windmill Village to where the Chaotix of the Chaotix Detective Agency found Dr. Eggman, who had lost his memories and was living as the peaceful Mr. Tinker. When a group of Badniks appeared to attack the village, Sonic and the Chaotix of the Chaotix Detective Agency were able to stop them. Among them was the same Flapper that had been following Sonic for some time. Charmy Bee winded up disposing of it, and the mysterious figure watching through it flipped out, wondering why Sonic and the Chaotix were in the town, as he had not seen the events with Dr. Eggman as Mr. Tinker unfold. (StH: #5) Appearance The Flappers are similar to Egg Pawns. They are flying orange Badniks with the round torso, black undercarriage, and dome-shaped head that the Egg Pawns have. However, instead of arms, the Flappers have airplane-like wings, and instead of legs, they have two turbines on their backs that serve as jetpacks. Also, while they have the Egg Pawns' pointy yellow nose and panel-based mouth, they have flight visors instead of eyes. Personality Basically, Flappers are silent drones programmed to follow every of their leader's commands without questions. As such, when the leader is missing, they become directionless and only able to cause harm by accident. Abilities The Flappers are able to fly silently, which is their main ability. With the flight visors, they can record everything they see and send the situation as a live video feed. Relationships Allies *Eggman Empire **Badniks **Cubot **Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik **Metal Sonic ***Neo Metal Sonic **Orbot Enemies *Chaotix Detective Agency **Chaotix ***Charmy Bee ***Espio the Chameleon ***Vector the Crocodile *Resistance *Sonic the Hedgehog Background Information *The Flapper is based on the robot of the same name in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series, where it first appeared in Sonic Heroes. It was unnamed in the comic, but is considered tier 2 canon by this site's canon policy, as it does not contradict already established canon from tier 1. Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Badniks Category:Robots